Do You Believe in Magic
by VigilxThroughxThexNight
Summary: Rowan Evergreen is an odd girl, all set to have another magical year at Hogwarts. That is until an unusual power comes to light and she is suddenly helping wizard celebrity, Harry Potter and his friends. How can she possibly keep up with schoolwork and the Dark Lord? Follows the events of book one.
1. Love and be Lov'd

Mrs. Evergreen cautiously moved the dark curtains that were always drawn and peeked out of the large, living room window, scanned the illuminated street, before crossing the spacious room and sitting on the couch next to her husband. This had happened 10 times in the last hour and Mrs. Evergreen was getting frustrated with the lack of magical beings in their quaint suburban house.

"Eliza I'm sure they're on their way here. Just running late or held up with paperwork" Mr. Evergreen assured.

"But they said 9 o'clock sharp" Eliza complained before getting up and striding to the window again. "And it's almost 11 Charles!"

Charles Evergreen was about to comfort his wife when there was a very clear knock at the front door. Eliza cautiously pushed back the curtain and whispered loudly to her husband "all the street lamps are out."

Charles nodded and went to open the door for their guests.

Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Albus Dumbledore were sitting across from the Evergreens and each enjoying a cup of tea while Professor Dumbledore was sucking on a lemon head.

"What seems to be the problem Eliza?" Professor McGonagall gently asked.

"Well we-"

"Mommy?" a tiny voice interrupted Eliza and four pairs of eyes were now on a girl who couldn't have been much older than 20 months. She had dark hair down to her mid-back and a nose that she obviously received from her mother, but her big, green eyes and pale skin came from her father. The little girl paid no mind and padded gently to old man with the long white beard, and the stern-looking lady with gray hair.

"Rowan, these are our guests, be nice" Charles urged kindly. Rowan nodded before smiling widely at the people in the funny clothing in front of her.

"Rowan honey," the little girl turned toward her mother. "Tell the nice people what you told us last week."

Rowan stood slightly taller with sense of importance and began to speak

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,"

Rowan's voice had gone slightly croaky near the end, and the little girl rubbed her pale green eyes tiredly. "Daddy can I go to bed now?" she asked.

Her father nodded before standing and picking up the little girl, and carrying her upstairs.

After Charles had come back down only then did Dumbledore speak.

"Our new divination teacher gave the same prophecy, I fear it's about Lily and James's son. I must ask you to keep this from her until the right time. With Voldemort," He continued despite the collective winces from everyone. "Still at large I cannot say how badly he would want this information, and what he would do to get it." Charles and Eliza nodded. Professor McGonagall began to ask questions.

"How often does she speak prophecies?"

"Not often," Charles answered. "This is the second time we've seen her do it." Both professors nodded before standing

"Unfortunately we must leave," Dumbledore explained. "We're needed elsewhere and I daresay you both need to sleep."

The Evergreens had been up since 3 that morning and guessed they looked like it too, their nerves during the day must have also taken a toll.

After bidding a nice farewell to the Professors, placing a fresh set of wards on the house, and climbing into bed, the Evergreens of Sycamore Row finally fell asleep, while their daughter in the other room dreamed of a baby boy with a lightning scar.


	2. Be Always Ashamed to Catch Thyself Idle

The apothecary that Rowan's father owned was nestled into Diagon ally between Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and Fortune's and Luck. The store's glass front let plenty of light in, perfectly illuminating a bored girl's head buried into her sleeve.

Her mother was on break, doing a little book shopping, so Rowan had dragged herself away from several summer assignments to help her father who was completely occupied by a plump witch, whose face was in a scowl from the price of bundle of blessed thistle. A small bell tinkled and Rowan dragged her head up with a soft groan at defiance before a smile came onto her face.

Rubeus Hagrid took up most of the small store and Rowan could hear him curse after he hit his head on one of the hanging pots filled with herbs. She cleared her throat louder than intended, but managed to bring the attention of Hagrid and the skinny boy he was traveling with to her.

"Hello Rowan," Hagrid greeted brightly. He maneuvered around the large table in the middle of the store to the back where Rowan was playing the part of the cashier. Rowan said a happy "hello" in return. She quite liked Hagrid. He was very nice and welcoming and willing to overlook some of the rules, like being out after curfew, if a student really needed it. The few detentions she'd had last year had all been with Hagrid and she usually had quite a bit of fun.

"Harry," Hagrid called. The boy had originally been staring at the wall that was nothing but small drawers from floor to ceiling, he made his way over to the back as well and Rowan was able to get a better look. Harry had very untidy black hair that completely covered his forehead and wore a round pair of overly taped glasses over very pretty green eyes. His skinny frame was only emphasized by the too big, hand-me-down clothes he was wearing. He looked nervous. Hagrid cut into Rowan's observations.

"Harry this is Rowan Evergreen, she's a second year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. An' Rowan, this is Harry Potter," Rowan smiled and held out a hand which Harry was soon shaking.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry, if you have any questions about Hogwarts, feel free to ask me."Harry gave her an odd look, "what?"

"You're not-" Harry stopped, took a breath, and started again. "You're treating me like a normal person, do you come from a norm- Muggle family?"

Rowan shook her head 'no' and watched the hopeful expression fall off his face "I just thought you would like to be treated as a normal person." He smiled widely,

"thank you." 

It turned out Mr. Potter had loads of questions about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. Rowan tried to answer as many as she could while Hagrid began shuffling around getting the list of basic potion ingredients for Harry.

"What's Ravenclaw?"

"It's one of the four Hogwarts houses along with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Harry nodded along as Rowan explained each house and what they stood for. Hagrid had tried to explain it earlier but hadn't gone into much depth. Rowan stopped suddenly and eyed Harry carefully.

"You'll be in Gryffindor," she promised

"With my luck I'll be in Hufflepuff, or Slytherin," he said glumly but Rowan was quick to counter,

"Both are great houses, Harry," and the young boy looked a little confused.

"Hagrid said all the bad wizards come from Slytherin."

Rowan let out a long-suffering sigh. "Merlin is one of the greatest wizards of all time, even Muggles know of him, and he was good _and_ from Slytherin." Harry didn't look convinced. "Slytherins are ambitious and cunning Harry, these _are_ good traits and _loads_ of good wizards come from Slytherin, we just focus on the bad ones."

Harry gave a tentative smile and decided to change the subject, "What do the wands look like?" Rowan's face lit up and she told him to wait still while she dashed up a set of small spiral stairs that led to the break room where her homework laid forgotten. On top of that however, was her wand, and she then ran back down the stairs after grabbing it.

Harry stared at the wand with awe and fascination, it was a very light wand overall and looked to be made of two types of woods. The slightly darker wood was carved to look like vines slowly overtaking the lighter base wood. It bunched up at the thick bottom to form a handle before wrapping around the rest of the wand, slowly getting thinner as the wand reached its point.

"The wand is eleven and a half inches, sturdy, the base wood is sycamore and the handle is made of hazel, the core is an augurey feather and a fairy wing," she said this all very quickly.

"Can you do some magic?" asked Harry excitedly, wanting a preview of what he would learn at Hogwarts, but Rowan said no.

"We're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts until we're seventeen," Harry's face fell. "However, if you find me on the train, I can do magic then." Harry's grin was back and he asked if she had anymore advice for him.

"Avoid Peeves, listen to _all_ of your teachers, stay out of the forest, and be nice to your peers."

Hagrid had finished up the shopping and paid for the small order, (Rowan suspected he took extra-long so she and Harry could talk) and Rowan waved goodbye to both as they exited the small shop to find Harry a wand. Her father had finally managed to come to an agreeable price with the witch and made his way back to his daughter.

"A friend from school?" he asked. He had not been able to hear the conversation, just caught the two children talking animatedly.

"No," Rowan answered simply. "Not yet. But he will be." And she smiled much to her father's confusion 

_Hello wonderful people who are presumably following this story. So Rowan met Harry yaay. I am actually super excited for this and have many many plans so I hope the 5 people reading this enjoy what I've written so far. Any questions, comments, concerns, hopes? I'm actively trying to avoid clichés that we have come to know and expect so I hope this was different ish._

 _That's all folks_

 _*VTTN*_


End file.
